robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Richard Browning
Purpose of article? Don't wanna be a cynical arse or anything, but what's the purpose of this article? It's an obscure one to have especially considering that it has no real relation to Robot Wars what so ever, other than a brief segment. I just don't see why we need an article like this, he serves no purpose in Robot Wars other than he appeared for a segment, in that case all the celebrities that have appeared should get an article for appearing in the specials, just because they did. I really don't see the need personally...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:37, September 18, 2018 (UTC) :The purpose: having an article for someone who was the central focus of a two-minute segment during an episode of Robot Wars, who was specifically contacted and invited to be the star of that part of the episode. The celebrities don't need articles because their career highlights are documented on the pages of their respective robots, while Richard Browning is not associated with any particular robot. Nobody else on the show filled Browning's role, and the article is of a high enough quality to cause no issues by being here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:00, September 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Still not entirely convinced personally. Let's see what others thinks.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:58, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :::If anyone wants to adopt the “wake up on Christmas Day and throw away the £20 gift voucher because you don’t like the shop” approach then they can express it here, but I am hopeful that everyone other than yourself will think more along the lines of “it already exists so why get rid of it”. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 07:12, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ::WOW Toast, I know this a delayed reaction (especially because I only really looked at what Toon and Raz3r said) but that was uncalled for, all because someone (myself) disagrees with an article being made. I merely pointed out my problems with the article, it doesn't matter now because it seems people are fine with the article (even if they forget that this isn't because of information but rather how pointless of an existence it is), just because you fanboy over this individual doesn't mean it's a good article, just because it's informative doesn't mean it's relevant to the show. If you're gonna be rude to me then I will bite back mister (even if I was a bit late to react :P).Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:13, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::As left field as this article is, I don't see the problem with having it. It's informative, part of the show and he's not mentioned anywhere else on any other article. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 08:01, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::The only reason to delete a canon article is if it doesn't have enough content. This has plenty. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 09:34, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :I guess I'm in the minority, however I should stress it '''WASN'T about how much is in the article but rather the lack of relevance (which I believe we have deleted articles before for this) But if everyone's fine with it then I guess it stays. Speaking of the word "Canon" I have come up with an idea (Thanks to Wookipedia and the Live Events)Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:45, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Marc Thorpe Seeing as we allow for this article I think it would be extremely hypocritical if we don't have, what should be fair, an article for Marc Thorpe who was the founder of Robot Wars, appeared in the First World Championship. He even has a brief conversation with Phillipa and give the trophy to Razer. Not only that he also holds more relevance than this article (which I still disagree with) He has a high pedigree. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:03, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :Much as it was hard to decipher your suggestion through all the salt, yes I think there's plenty enough merit for a Marc Thorpe article to be written. It's not something I'm personally offering to do, though. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:39, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::At least it'll be relevant and ACTUALLY have a purpose as opposed to a fanboy's report ;) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:16, September 25, 2018 (UTC)